Oz
Ozymandias''「オジマンディアス, Ojimandiasu」'', whom usually goes by Oz, is one of the many deuteragonists of Starry Knights Oz is the King of Ancient Ciro, in which, Kida and Leo go to investigate a conspiracy within the Kingdom when the King's sister ends up dead by poison. Oz holds the title for, "The Red Rose of Sorrow." Seeing how Oz grew as a King with everything handed to him, who knew no sacrifice. Appearance Ozymandias is described to be a man who had eyes like the sun, wrapped in the presence of a king. He seems 6a84abb7d248a5373314ff00417de57d-fate-prototype-rider-ozymandias-fate.jpg 4734536896325545186c3f69088e6e05--fate-anime-manga.jpg ddc84691e6252adb3d1889ab3429f7b7.jpg f5fcaad588a44a53b68eea2a7dcc35f6.jpg fe7f8f28d9de6b1f386a2557c97569ed.jpg Rider.(Fate.Prototype_.Sougin.no.Fragments).full.2283256.png to be vain in his appearance, not unlike Gilgamesh, as he wears modern, stylish attire, not to mention a gold necklace and bangles on his wrists. Oz is very tall, almost the tallest out of the Roses, and a dignified young man with dark brown hair standing up like a blazing flame when he styles it on the throne - usually, though, it's done messily since he doesn't like the gel his servants use for his hair. He is described as handsome with a handsome face, and his eyes, golden like the Sun, are visibly not those of a human and give off a mysterious radiance that makes people wither. He has a "perfect, Golden-proportioned body" described as emanating majesty that makes flames surrounding him afraid to come close, and his very soul glows golden. He normally wears golden armor and his attire very much Egyptian like that makes a heavy first impression on those he encounters. His more casual attire is his slit black loose pants that cling lowly on his hips, with his abs exposed; in which he prides himself greatly over, and a white cape around his shoulders that stop several inches above his feet with more of his golden jewels and wear. While fighting, he wears a tight black bodysuit with this usual gold accessories with bright blue accents. Keeping close to his Egyptian roots. Oz is also one of the more taller Roses, usually towering over everyone else and making fun of Senri for his size. Jungkook, Oz, Robin, Lavi, and Eden usually play along with the two troublemakers illegal basketball making in order to make some extra coin. He's also called very handsome by everyone who encounters him, and he knows it, usually yelling at those that don't compliment him. He enjoys being the center of attention and gets mad at Tsubasa when he tries to take it. He likes to wear casual clothes, "playing attire", later becoming knowledgeable on the latest fashion trends after living in modern society for awhile - with the help of Eden. He has collected a number of casual outfits, taking up much space in the house - in which, Kida scolds him greatly for. Because of his good looks, Oz does work as a part-time model when he comes to visit Kida. Personality A man whose head is too high in the clouds. The only person Oz listens to is himself, and everyone that tries to talk to him is always below him - despite his precious younger sister. He and Gil get along supriously well whenever Gil is summoned. Sometimes, Oz will hold Eden captive until he summons his Paladin. Being raised as a near God and Pharaoh, King of all, he is always unswaying with confidence. It isn't arrogance or haughtiness he holds himself high upon, but he's aware of how high his status is in life and allows himself to have all the luxuries in life. Oz is absurdly straightforward as well, never really minding that he hurt someone's feelings with how straightforward he is. Oz shows a personality of a person with a big ego, seeing himself as a God, but does not go as far as disrespecting the gods of his own time. He does like tonic at what Ikuto is, and his relation to Grim; who would be considered a God. Unlike other demigods or beings with Divinity, Oz is one that is not contrary to the law of the heavens. However, despite his respect for the gods, he declares himself to be the God of Heaven, and Ra, to the point that he believes the gods are in his favor, and sometimes quotes the name of Nefertari as well, not only to show affection and love for her but with a respect that places his beloved as someone divine like a goddess in life, asking for her blessing to his call. Oz knows nothing of sacrifice, seeing how everything is handed and given to him without much struggle, and due to his high and mighty naive nature - he is lied to easily, and often take advantage of by some of the kingdoms attendants. Oz's attitude towards anyone mostly depends on his mood, though, he always struggles with being angry towards Karna, because he's too innocent to yell at, and his beloved little sister. He also likes to take action towards whatever is needed without anyone's permission, but his own. Seeing how he is higher above everyone else. He really doesn't care much for women, mostly because he's used to the woman always chasing after him for his money and power, not really caring much for Nefertari since he only sees her as a way to carry on his league, but he does like Kida, purely because she's easy to pick on and how much she easily gets annoyed with Oz, and is seemingly the only woman he's ever meet to actually tell him "no." Oz truly believes that the world should kneel by the return of his radiant presence when he leaves Cairo since he has not aged for hundreds of years, but Robin and Leo usually yell at him to shut up and keep it to himself. Though most of his bad sides, Oz doesn't like to see anyone sad and likes to lift the mood wherever he's present. Anywhere from battle to just lounging around the house, if there isn't drinks and laugher roaring around him. Oz is the one to lighten the mood. Usually, he's found hanging out with Sasori since he too was a King, but he likes the company of Karna and Lavi as well. Seeing how they're caring people. Surprisingly, one would think if he's around Leo, Robin, Ikuto, and Senri, he would be just as "evil" as those four are in the same room, but he usually laughs in their faces when one tries to throw insults at him. Seeing how he knows he's better than all of them. He likes to hang out with Gil when he's in his true form, seeing how they were both God King's and they like to drink and relate to many things. Stats Card Synopsis Oz’s evil wife murdered his beloved younger sister, who comes back as Topi, because she was jealous of their close relationship. He’s a king of all, and he hates anyone who dares not see him that way. Mostly when Kida shows up, and she puts him in his place. He gets poisoned by his wife because she's conferencing with the second in command to overtake the throne, but Kida saves him. Abilities Immense Reiastu *Cairo is known for being one of the only accent "Magician's Cities" in the world, it would be expected for Oz to be someone with the great use of the Celestial Force to use as his own magic. *He mostly uses various forms of Light Magic, usually using it to transport things or himself. **Generating blue energy with his index and middle fingers, the practitioner makes a pushing motion to push the gathered energy toward the target in a concentrated blast. With much greater potency than the single shot variety - sometimes through his staff; a beaming beam. Hand-to-hand Combat skills *Oz is an expert combatant, fighting at speeds that exceed even Robin's if he feels like it. *He is very knowable of his fighting skills, none of the other Roses really wanting to fist fight him. **Mostly because Oz knows exactly where to hit someone, instead of just wildly swinging. *Oz doesn't hit as hard as Robin or Zero could, but he does have knowledge of the human body - knowing critical pressure points. **Because of his sharp eyes, he can easily see someone's Reiastu points throughout their body and can usually block them with his knuckles. Master of the Staff *Because it isn't the way of his people to use things like knives, guns, or anything of the like; Oz is extremely skilled with a bow staff. *He can easily break through a building wall with a mere swing of his staff. *Instead of using thrusts of the staff like the lancers to, Oz uses the momentum of his body as well with the magic he carries to swiftly end his opponent by hitting their major arteries. Lionheart (ライオンハート) *Lionheart is the vessel equipped and gifted to him by Nitrocris after he formed a vow with Kida, an enhanced version of his previous staff. *He uses the magic he currently knows to be able to use Lionheart like a beam, able to destroy holes into multiple buildings. *Lionheart serves both as a shield and weapons, allowing Oz to shield himself with a thick barrier when he needs cover. **Lionheart is also able to turn Oz invisible, allowing him to be able to sneak behind enemies. Planitikí Vómva (惑星爆弾) *Planetary Bomb allows Lionheart (ライオンハート) *Lionheart is the vessel equipped and gifted to him by Nitocris after he formed a bond with Kida. * Category:Characters Category:Rose Knights Category:Male Characters Category:Staffmen Category:Humans Category:Mages Category:Kings